Have Fun In Your Own House!
by anime27
Summary: bra and pan go to a field trip to capsule-corp! what happens when the 2 hottest guys in school  goten and trunks  and their class also join them! everyone is shocked to see the unbreakable bond between them!  T/P G/B pairings! GREAT STORY I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Another boring day in school _pan sighed as she flew to her school. She had gotten up early or more like woken-up early because of her parents and grandmother fussing constantly. Today was her first day of high-school. Pan could already see all the girls gathering in-front of the school gate and fussing over their hair and uniforms. Some were wearing skirts too short, some were wearing very-revealing shirts and other similar attempts to look 'sexy' as they prefer to call it

Pan sighed deeply again. "That's gotta be what the millionth time you've sighed today?" she heard a voice say to her.

"Well duh! Seeing all of these pitiful humans trying to pretty themselves up is VERY sickening in the morning!" she yet again sighed.

"Watch it girl you're beginning to sound like daddy" bra chuckled "you've been spending A LOT of time with him lately."

"Well training is the ONLY way I can actually feel like myself" pan stated as she and bra started walking to their classes.

*IN-CLASS*

"Okay students settle down!" their home-room Lora ordered and almost immediately the whole class was in their seats.

"Okay firstly, since I was the home-room for most of the people in this class last year as well, I'm warning you, no funny business." She said as she narrowed her eyes threatingly at her class, they all just said 'yes' in a chorus, but two 'humph' noises were heard from the class

Bra giggled at her best-friend. "PAN, STACY!" Lora called out angrily.

Two sighs were heard and then "yes?"

"Especially you two!" she slammed her hands down on the desk.

"But miss lora, I just wanted to point out the fact that there is a wild animal in the class" she said innocently while pointing at pan

Pan growled at her "trying saying that to my face you pathetic excuse for a human" pan said bitterly while baring her fangs slightly. This caused bra to giggle even more.

(For those of you who don't know who Stacy is, she is one the snobbish, skimpy, self-centered bitch-like girls who has her own little bitch group)

"Ok! That's enough you two!" Lora called out.

She then sighed and continued "Secondly, for all of you freshmen, we have a special field trip to … CAPSULE-CORP FOR 3 WEEKS!" all the students cheered except pan and bra, whose jaws were wide-open.

They opened even more when their teacher announced "and accompanying us will be the high school final year boys!" NOW the class was going crazy.

"Hey maybe we'll even get to meet trunks and goten!" one girl announced and the others sighed dreamily. (Trunks and goten are the most popular guys in school and lets just say that they don't know that bra and trunks are siblings! =P)

Everyone in the class was happy and jumping in their seats except pan and bra.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"I'm home!" pan called out as she entered her home "In the living-room!" gohan called out to her

When she entered her living-room, she found her whole family gathered there. "How was school panny?" goku asked enthusiastically.

"Fine, I guess" she mumbled. She then turned to videl and gohan. _Better now or never _she sighed.

"Mom, dad, I'm skipping school for the next three weeks" she stated bluntly making chi-chi spit out the drink she drinking. Goten chuckled lightly. "What? Why?" her grandmother asked her worriedly.

"Because we're having a field trip" she stated boringly as she plopped down on the couch next to goten who grinned at her knowingly.

"But sweetie, field-trips can be educational" videl reasoned.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy hearing bulma and vegeta's bickering A LOT" she mumbled barely audible but everyone still heard.

Goku and gohan looked at her with a confused expression. Before gohan could say anything to his rebellious daughter, goten held up a slip which contained all the details for the field-trip.

Gohan looked at the slip and then back to his daughter and little brother who were engaged in a very heated battle of rock-paper-scissors.

"Your field-trip is to capsule-corp?" goku asked as he took the slip from his son. "yup" both goten and pan replied as they stopped for a moment to look at their father/grandfather.

"But still guys, I think you should go" gohan said as he went to his little brother, who was busy playing the flower –vase, and smacked him on the head making him fall down.

Pan giggled at them, then turned to goku and stated "but grandpa! I would LOVE to go, but its just that there's a VERY good chance of one of us accidently leaking out our secret and I don't know about you the but I sure DO NOT want people pointing at us 'look alien!' whenever we walk down the halls" goten grinned at her _Nice one panny!_ He said to her telepathically. Gohan looked at both of them and sighed deeply.

"Okay you two; you can take the next three weeks o….." "Don't you dare give that excuse son pan!" chi-chi interrupted him angrily.

"You two are going whether you like it or not! You may literally LIVE in capsule-corp. but bulma might show your class something new!" she stated.

'But mom/grandma…" goten and pan whined but shut-up when the saw "The pan" in her and. Both goten and pan yelped and hid behind videl, while goku hid behind gohan.

".." she said sternly before walking off to the kitchen.

"Yes maam" both goten and pan said together before going to their rooms to pack for their long weekend.

*WITH PAN*

_Well at least I'll have bra with me… and trunks_ she sighed dreamily at his name. She had a major crush on trunks but never confessed because the two of them were even closer than soul mates, and she didn't want to ruin that relationship with him. She sighed again silently cursing her life.

*WITH GOTEN*

_At least trunks and pan are gonna be there, oh and bulma and vegeta and…. Bra _he sighed and looked at a picture of trunks, pan, him, and bra.

It was quite funny actually, the picture was taken when trunks and goten were 11 and pan and bra were 9. Trunks was beside pan with his arms and legs tangled with hers and she was slightly on top of him. Bra on the other hand was lying comfortably on goten's chest while he had a hand around her back. All of them were sleeping soundly.

_I need to confess to bra already…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taking advantage!

The next day pan woke-up to her mother fussing over her being late and stuff. _Uhhh… bulma better show us something interesting or I'm gonna die. _She silently cursed her life as she took a shower.

She came out and opened her closet and took out some clothes. She decided on a black belly-shirt that had a skull print on it, it was the same shirt that trunks bought her for her birthday, with tight white shorts that were above her knees. Lastly, she tied her signature orange-bandana on her head.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down in-front of her father and banged her head on the table.

Gohan looked up from the paper to look at his daughter. "What's got you in a knot today?"

"Oh just thinking of some good come-backs to answer all those alien comments I'm gonna be getting at school pretty soon" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on panny, its not gonna be THAT bad" Videl said to teenage daughter as she entered the kitchen. "Besides, who knows? You might even become famous" she said as she started washing gohan's plates.

"Stupid humans and fame" pan mumbled under her breath as she stuffed a pan-cake in her mouth.

Videl didn't hear her, but gohan did because of his saiyan hearing. He raised his eyebrows at her "you're becoming more and more like vegeta you know" he said grinning.

"Why does everybody say that!" she said crossing her hands in-front of her chest.

"You don't call that a vegeta-like move?" a voice said from behind.

Pan stuck her tongue out at him and looked away.

"Oooh! Pan-cakes!" he said as he sat down at the table and started stuffing them in his mouth one by one.

"What are you doing here anyways?" gohan asked him as he closed his paper and grinned at his childish behavior.

"Well mom was scolding dad again about how he should stop training so hard and stuff and I got bored listening to it, so I snuck off" he finished as well as finishing his pan-cakes.

"I swear, you'll never grow up will you goten?" gohan asked his little brother who just grinned at him.

"So panny, you ready for the field trip?" goten asked his niece who was busy playing with her fathers glasses.

"Well good sir, I suppose I am very well prepared to attend this very rare and educational expedition" she said in a nerdy voice making goten crack up. Gohan chuckled a little and videl sighed at her childish daughter.

"Come on you guys, you're gonna be late if you don't get going!" gohan reminded them.

Pan sighed and got up and went up to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Now pan, remember to not use your powers in-front of your classmates ok and act like you and briefs are meeting for the first time" videl advised her.

"But mom… that's impossible! I've known them for SO long that I fell like I'm going to a field-trip to my own house!" she argued

"Pan son, you will do as I sa…" "It's okay; you don't have to hide it completely. When I went to high-school, I had a pretty hard time hiding my powers from the others, so it's okay if you and goten use them as well, but not purposely, okay?" gohan permitted them.

"Yes daddy! I love you!" pan screeched as she kissed gohan on the cheek. Goten copied her and kissed his brother on his other cheek "I love you go-chan!" he said in the same tune pan used.

Gohan and pan laughed at their childish brother/uncle. "Alright then, let's get going!" pan said as she grabbed goten's hand and ran out of the house and blasted into the air.

"I think that this is actually gonna be fun" goten stated as he flew up next to pan.

"Maybe… hey goten I came up with a plan while taking a shower today!" she replied happily.

Goten smirked mischievously at his niece. "While we're there, why not take advantage of the situation to shock our classes a little?" she said smirking.

"That actually sounds like fun!" he said grinning as well. "Hey I know! Why don't we tell trunks and bra telepathically, that way we can give them even bigger of a shock!" he said stopping in mid-air.

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" pan said as she stopped next to him "you get trunks and I'll get bra"

He nodded at her and then both of them closed their eyes.

*WITH PAN AND BRA*

"_Hey b-chan! You there?"Pan asked her friend telepathically._

"_Yeah I'm here. Just trying to figure out what to wear today" she answered in a tired tone._

"_What do you mean by that? It's your own house for goodness sake! Why do you need to dress up?" Pan asked a little shocked._

"_Well I can't make up my mind! I can't decide whether I should just be like I casually am in my house or act like I'm coming here for the first time!" she complained . Pan could practically see her pouting and laughed._

"_Well it doesn't matter anyways, even if you do act like you're going there for the first time, either vegeta or bulma will DEFINATELY blow your cover" she said while laughing out loudly._

"_Yeah… I guess you're right… so what's up? Why'd you call me?" bra asked her curiously._

"_Oh yeah! Well me and goten were just heading to school and thought up of a great plan!" she said excitedly._

"_Goten! Well don't make me wait, spit it out girl!" bra said impatiently._

"_Wow! Slow down there! I swear you can't live without goten can you!" bra blushed little "Well… how about we take advantage of this whole thing and shock that little bitch Stacy and our classes a little?" pan said grinning evilly._

_Bra sighed deeply "I swear you need to stop spending so much time with daddy, but I'm definitely in!" bra said jumping up and down. _

"_Alright then, I'll see you in a bit!" pan said _

"_Okay bye!" _

*WITH TRUNKS AND GOTEN*

"_What's up trunksie!" goten said imitating a girl_

"_Goten… did you have sugar this morning?" trunks asked his best friend while sighing._

"_Maybeeee… just a little!" goten answered grinning widely_

"_I swear goten, I wouldn't be surprised id I get a call tomorrow telling me that my best friend died of high- sugar" he said mockingly._

_Goten just laughed a little "Oh yeah! Pan told me tell you something"_

"_Pan?" trunks' ears perked up at the mention of his long-time crushes name. "What? Where is she right now? Why doesn't she just tell me herself telepathically or in person! In person would be so much better!" _

"_Trunks focus dude! First of all she's next to me, and she's probably talking to bra right now and we're heading to school. Secondly pan came up with one of her famous plans again!" he said grinning widely_

_Trunks smirked knowingly "Well, what is it?" he asked him_

"_Well you know, she said something about taking advantage of this whole field-trip thing, and shocking our classes a little" he finished._

"_Oh… I like that, I like that a lot!" trunks said smirking_

"_Well then I'll see you in school!" goten said_

"_Yeah see you there"._

*BACK TO PAN AND GOTEN*

Both saiyans opened their eyes at the same time and grinned and nodded at each other before blasting off to the direction of their school. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh lord! Thank you all SOOOO much!**

**This is actually the first time I EVER got so many reviews and I am soooo happy that I decided to write a new chapter right now for you guys! Even though I'm "supposed" to be learning for my final math exam which starts TOMORROW! XD **

**Love you all once again and ENJOY!**

_I wish I could just drop dead right now, even hearing bulma and vegeta quarrel would be better than this! _Pan growled as she kicked of her high-heel shoes. _Why couldn't I think of a better excuse?_

*FLASHBACK*

_Pan and goten said their good-byes as goten flew of to the senior high-school building and pan touched down in-front of her building and looked up _Ican't wait for this!_ She grinned evilly before walking in._

_When she entered her class, she felt like she was in a night club. All she could see were sluts wearing mini-skirts and tight, skinny clothing. _

_Pan wasn't the only one shocked cause as soon as she entered her class; everyone stopped doing what they were doing and started looking at her. They all looked shocked, some even looked confused. _

"_Everyone! The buses are here so start lining up…" Ms. Lora stopped as she saw pan "What are you wearing?" _

"_What do you mean what I'm wearing?" pan asked them all confused_

"_Hello! We're going to the great CAPSULE-CORP; you can't just enter one of the richest women in all of Satan city wearing that garbage you call clothes!" Stacy said as she resumed putting on her lip-gloss. _

"_I don't see what the big deal is, we're just going t…" pan however shut up as she saw bra in the corner glaring at her. "Uhh… well it's just that… I uhh… I forgot! Yeah that's right I forgot!" She said quickly._

_She then heard many gasps from the room stupid humans. "Girls!" Ms. Lora drawed all the attention to herself "pan is a very valuable member of this class and we shall help her! So which one of you has an extra dress?" she asked clapping her hands together._

_Several "I Do's" were heard from everyone and pan took a step back as they all crowded her while holding make-up, shoes, clothes and several other accessories in their hands._

_A scream was heard from the school._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Bra… I hate you" pan said while gritting her teeth together while bra laughed hysterically.

"Oh come on panny! You actually look… sexy… honestly speaking I never knew that you had such a sexy figure and your breasts they are…" "I get it! I look good! You can stop now!" she said getting annoyed.

In truth pan really DID look sexy. Her class-mates had fitted her into a tight purple sleeveless tank-top, with a dark full sleeve jacket on top, and with really tight black shorts that reaches over three inches above her knees. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail.

Pan mumbled something under her breath which made bra giggle even more.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop.

"Everyone we have arrived!" Ms. Lora announced. Everyone got of the bus and stared at the giant building before them in awe while pan and bra rolled their eyes.

"What's going on here?" a gruff voice said from behind. When they all looked at the source, everyone simply swooned at the sight, except pan and bra who were trying to suppress their laughter. There stood vegeta in his training outfit.

He looked at them angrily and growled but stopped when he saw pan. His mouth opened very slightly, almost unnoticeable, but unfortunately pan did notice and gave him the say-one-word-and-I-will-kill-you look. Vegeta just grinned and walked away.

"OMG! Who was that hunk?" one girl asked as the others stared dreamily at the place where vegeta once stood.

"My husband" they all turned to look… "Oh my god! You're bulma briefs!" another girl said.

"Oh my! You all must be getting so tired standing out here, why don't you all come inside" she said warmly while smiling. She moved aside to let them all pass, however, her pace went emotionless when she saw pan, but chuckled slightly when she noticed bra giggling and pan pouting.

"Ok, everyone, why don't you go and join the senior boys in the kitchen! Last time I checked they were all eating" as soon as bulma mentioned "boys" everyone ran to the kitchen.

Bulma turned to look at bra and pan who were calmly walking towards the kitchen as well "What's up with them?" she questioned the two demi-saiyans.

Pan just shrugged. "They all WORSHIP trunks and goten and want to get their hands on them" bra explained. Bulma frowned "But bra sweetie, you're dating goten!"

This time bra shrugged but grinned nonetheless "I know, this way it'll me more fun to watch their hearts break" she said with a vegeta-like smirk on her face.

Bulma and pan giggled at bra as pan opened the kitchen door, but only to be met by a splash.

"Oops… my hand slipped" Stacy said innocently. She and everyone else laughed at her. Pan growled at them.

"Oh my! You're all wet! Helga! Take pan up-stairs and help her clean up!" she ordered one of her maids. She then turned to everyone else and clapped her hands "Alright everyone else resume eating!" she said as pan was escorted upstairs. _That should teach that bitch to mess with me _Stacy said as she sat back down and resumed eating.

*UP-STAIRS*

Pan growled as she came out of the shower and looked around her room. She smiled a little, it was the same room that she always stayed at whenever she over. She noticed some fresh clothes on the bed. _At least they're not as slutty as the ones I was wearing._

She started putting them on but smiled evilly as she thought of something. _Hey bra, goten, trunks you guys there?_

_She asked them telepathically_

"_Yeah!" she heard a chorus of replies._

"_Pan are you okay?" bra asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, hey guys I think it's time to put our little plan into action!" she said enthusiastically._

"_About time!" trunks said. "Let's do this!" goten added_

"_Well here's what we'll do…"_

*DOWNSTAIRS*

Pan came downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room. The guys were sitting in a circle and the girls in one as well. She grinned evilly and stepped down making herself known to everyone.

"You slutty little bitch!" Stacy growled standing-up. Pan was only wearing a towel.

"What is wrong with you why aren't you wearing anything! If you're trying to look sexy, stop! Cause you look like a bitch!" she said angrily. All the girls agreed with Stacy.

Pan smirked in her mind. "But…" she started in a sexy yet whinny voice "I couldn't find my favorite shirt…" she said pouting.

She walked over to the middle of the boys circle making the girls growl at her even more.

"Trunksie… what have I told you about wearing MY shirt?" she said as she sat down on trunks' lap making the girls gasp. Even the guys gasped out loud. Goten and bra just chuckled.

"I'm sorry panny, I just wore it because it reminds me of you so much… but if you really want to wear it so much, I guess I can cope with it." He finished taking his shirt off.

"If you missed me so much, then you should've just called me sweetheart" she said sexily.

Suddenly the door opened and in came bulma holding a bag.

"Mrs. Bulma, look, pan is trying to seduce trunks!" one girl said, the others agreed with her.

"Wha…" bulma stopped as she looked at pan who was wet, only wearing a towel, was in the middle of the boys and was sitting on a now shirtless trunks' lap.

She looked for a second then sighed "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for a second!" she scolded then sighed again. "Ok everyone follow me outside!" she instructed them and everyone complied with her.

*OUTSIDE*

Everyone was standing in-front of a dome-shaped building. It was not AS big as the capsule-corp. building but still could pass for a 5-star hotel

"Ok you all are going to be staying here for the next three weeks in groups of two!" she instructed and opened the bag she was holding to reveal keys and began assigning them to the students.

When she finished, one girl spoke up "Mrs. Bulma, you didn't assign a room to goten!" she said as she looked at goten while blushing.

"Oh I forgot! Goten you're staying in bra's room"

"WHAT?" "What do you mean staying in bra's room?"The same girl asked. "Yeah! Besides bra doesn't even have a room!"

"That's because she doesn't need one" bulma said, she looked confused.

Everyone stared at her weirdly. Then there was a deep sigh hear from the crowd and bra stepped up. "Have any of you ever noticed my FULL name? Bra BRIEFS, I live here, this is my house, she is my mother!" she said pointing to bulma.

Everyone gasped at her. Stacy was the first one to recover from the shock "Okay, but why does goten need to stay with her?" she asked.

"Because…" goten began as he went up to bra and put his hands around her waist and kissed her on the cheek "she's my girlfriend" several more gasps were heard and many girls broke out crying.

"Alright then, I never really had my eyed on goten anyway, but where are trunks and pan?" Stacy asked, she looked like she was going to blow up.

"She's probably off somewhere playing with trunks" bra said absent-mindedly while she put her hands around goten's neck and looked up at him lovingly.

This time every teenage girl fainted, including Stacy, while the guys just gaped at them.

Unknown to them, two figures watched them from above… it was…..


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise!

**I know that this is a very small chapter but all the i didn't have enough material for it so sorry! i promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Oh and please read my other fanfic "What the future holds" I promise that you won't be disappointed!**

Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise!

"What the... WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" trunks roared loudly.

"When did what happen?" pan asked completely clueless.

"When did my best friend and my little sister become a couple without me ever finding out?" he asked pointing down towards goten and bra who were hugging each other lovingly.

"Ohhhhh you mean that!" pan said as she took a much more comfortable position on top of the building.

"Last night" a gruff voice answered trunks from behind. Both trunks and pan turned around to see vegeta standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"LAST NIGHT? why doesn't any one ever tell me anything any more!" trunks asked pouting.

"It's okay trunks, i found out in the morning myself" pan told him giving him a peck on the cheek. That brightened trunks' mood cause now he was grinning like goku. "Well you could've told me then panny!" he stated as he tackled pan.

Vegeta was looking over to the two teenagers in front of him playing around with each other.

He smiled a little almost unnoticeable, "when did you two get together?" he asked smirking.

Both pan and trunks stopped to look at vegeta "what? Hello no?" they said together.

Vegeta looked at them and then raised his eyebrow.

Both pan and trunks looked confused for a second but then noticed what vegeta was looking at and both blushed bright red.

Trunks was on top of pan holding her by the waist and pan had both of her hands on trunks' chest. For a moment they were lost in each others eyes and moved their faces closer to each other but stopped when vegeta coughed.

They jumped apart from each other in the speed of light.

_Wow that was close, one more second in that position and i would've lost control of my mind. _Pan thought as she gasped for breath.

_I should be more careful around pan, although i don't want to, ARGH! when will the day come when i can finally confess to pan? _Trunks thought angrily.

He sighed and turned to look at pan who was gaping at him. _what's wrong with her?  
><em>

_trunks...?. _Trunks eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. In all of the confusion he had accidentally transferred his thoughts to pan telepathically.

"Pan... I..." before he could finish pan flew off the building in full speed.

Trunks just looked at a loss for words but snapped back to reality when vegeta came in front of him.

"Go talk to her you idiot." he said before he too jumped off the building and flew after pan. Both goten and bra looked up at the sky worriedly. They had heard everything trunks had said telepathically.

*THREE WEEKS LATER* (i really don't want to describe every little detail the kids do on their field-trip sooooo FAST FORWARDING TO TRUNKS AND PAN!)

Three weeks had passed ever since trunks had accidentally revealed his feelings to pan and she had flown off to somewhere and didn't come back after that. Bra had explained everything to bulma and she had told the teachers that pan wasn't feeling well so she was sent home. Trunks spent all the three weeks sulking in his room after that incident.

It was finally time for the students to leave capsule-corp.

"Okay everyone! I know that school just opened and everything, but due to the approaching winter season, the king has ordered us to close down the schools until further notice, so instead, we are taking you all home!" one of the teachers announced and all of the students burst into cheers and quickly got on the bus.

Goten, bra and trunks didn't however, they didn't need to.

After all of the students had left, goten and bra went to trunks' room and sat with him.

"Oh come on Trunks, it wasn't that bad, cheer up would ya!" goten said cheerfully.

"Yeah goten's right, you have face the consequences sooner or later right bro?" bra added in.

Trunks sighed deeply "I guess your right, but that still doesn't explain why pan hasn't come to see me ever since then. I knew these feelings were wrong! Pan was my best friend and now I've lost her!" he said as he fell on his bed.

"You're getting very annoying you know that?"goten said as he plopped down on a couch behind him

"Oh i know! why don't you two come over to my house for a sleep over like in the good old days?" goten asked them excitedly.

"That's a great idea! that way you can even talk to pan and make up with her!" bra added

"That's actually not a bad idea!" trunks said sitting up "maybe we'll finally go back to being friends and you two can have your own fun" he said slyly making bra and goten blush hard.

"Okay so it's settled! for this weekend we are going to live at goten's" trunks said standing up on the bed

_And then maybe me and pan can finally be friends again, or possibly even more..._


End file.
